You Get What You Give
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Little smut I got inspired to write just now (: RileyStreet xx Im probably not going to write any more, at least for a while cause finals are coming up so enjoy !


**(Amber's P.O.V)**

"CHORD I SAW YOU!" I yelled at him as we walked through the door of our apartment. We had just come home from the club and I saw him with some bimbo grinding her flat ass all over him. I mean, if you plan on grinding on someone, make sure you have some ass to grind with.

"AMBER , I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WASN'T EVEN TOUCHING HER!" he yelled back, trying to defend him self.

I went up to him and grabbed ahold of his package, he was hard. He was definitely hard.

"You might not have touched her, but she certainly got you hard, didn't she?" I asked with anger rising in my voice. I looked up and saw him close his eyes and try to hold back a moan. I squeezed it this time.

"Answer me" I demanded.

"S-S-S-She wasn't the o-one w-who got me h-h-h-hard" he stuttered.

"Then who did?" I asked, while still squeezing.

He took a hold of my hand and took it off of himself and pushed me up against the wall, grinding himself onto me, while dipping his head down to my ear.

"You did baby" he whispered.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, just the feeling of him rubbing his hard on against me made me want him. even though I was incredibly mad at him, I couldn't resist. But I knew I had to try my best, I couldn't give up yet. I pushed him off of me and walked toward the door of our bedroom.

"You sure about that?" I asked while turning my head to look over my shoulder before I walked in.

I took off my red leopard studded heels and threw them in the closet. I turned around only to be thrown onto the bed by Chord. He came down on me, hands on either side of my head, lowering his head to brush against my lips.

"I'm positive" he whimpered before he smashed his lips to mine, immediately taking the chance to slip his tongue in as I gasped in surprised.

From his hands groping my in different areas, tongue going crazy exploring my mouth, grinding his still completely hard, hard on onto me, my fingers making a mess of his blonde hair, I could feel myself getting more and more wet by the second. He pulled away and lifted himself to take off his shirt. As he was in the process of his shirt I sat up and went straight to his belt buckle. After his shirt was off he took my hands off his pants, un-buckled and un-zippered, and pushed my back onto the bed. Taking his hands at the top of the dress I wore, and ripping it. Straight down the middle.

"Chord!" I gasped as he lowered himself down.

"I'll buy you a new one" he smirked and moved down lower attaching his lips at my collar bone, reaching his hands under me and impressively, un-clasping my bra. Once the bra was off he made his way down the valley of my breast and then moving to each nipple, giving each his full attention after another.

"Baby." I moaned.

He made his way down my torso, just above the rim of my red lace underwear. He slowly pulled it down, taking it completely off, and about to spread my legs and lower his head into me before I stopped him and pulled him up. I flipped him over and glided myself down to his pants. I pulled down his pants, leaving him in his tight Calvin Klein boxers. I traced my fingers on the outline of his cock, teasing him some more.

"Don't tease" he whimpered.

I obeyed and pulled his underwear down, I grabbed his hard on and brought my lips close, hovering it the sides, tracing my fingers against the veins that popped. Just as I brought my mouth closer and about to take him in, he let out a frustrated groan and pulled me up, and flipping me onto my bad and positioning himself at m entrance.

"Ready baby?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

I bit my lip and nodded as he slammed his whole self, right into me, giving me little to no time to adjust.

"Jesus, CHORD." I moaned.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming right back into me, hitting that one spot I loved.

"Fuck," I groaned, "Right there!"

He took my leg left a hung it over his shoulder and lowering himself down more than before, hitting me at a different angle. He repeated his action of almost pulling out to coming right back and slamming into me, "Right there, baby?" he asked, groaning at the same time.

"FUCK YESSS!" I yelled as hit that spot repeatedly. Since at a new angle it gave me completely different pleasure.

"Shit" I moaned, "Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" I said as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

He lowered his head into the crook of my neck; I could hear him softly groaning my name repeatedly. I removed my hands from tightly gripping the sheets and tangling them into his hair, tugging at it so he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Harder" I whimpered. He obliged and slammed into me harder.

"Scream my name baby." he moaned.

"Shit Chord…" I moaned as I felt my stomach twisting.

"Louder." he growled.

"FUCK CHORD!" I shouted as I clenched around him and released myself onto him, making him cum as well. I felt him soften inside me and he slowly pulled out.

"That was amazing" he breathed.

"Tell me about it" I giggled, I turned myself to face him, "But don't you ever, do that again" I told him.

"Well, if this is what I get after I do, I should do it more often" he laughed.

I glared at him, "I'm just kidding baby" he smiled as he pulled me closer to him, resting my head on his chest as he stroked my hair until we both feel asleep, peacefully.

...

**Feedback (:**


End file.
